


✧ Аռռɨѵɛяšаяч ✧

by Arthuria_PenDragon



Series: ❦ 𝕂𝕟𝕊: 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝔽𝕒𝕞𝕚𝕝𝕪 ❦ [17]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anniversary, AoKuro BROTP, Aomine Daiki & Kuroko Tetsuya Brotherhood, Aomine Daiki & Kuroko Tetsuya Friendship, Best Friends, Brotp, Families of Choice, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Fluff, Gen, GoM as a Family, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, Momoi Satsuki Being Awesome, One Shot, Philia - Freeform, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Possessive Friends, Presents, Puppies, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shoes, Sworn Brothers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, friends/family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthuria_PenDragon/pseuds/Arthuria_PenDragon
Summary: Aomine remembers their anniversary and... There are some hilarious misunderstandings and precious gifts.AKA, the story where Aomine’s parents don’t understand the “Light“ and “Shadow“ metaphor nor the other “riddles“ from Teikō days and think their son odd for using them. Aomine doesn’t understandhowthey don’t understand...AKA,Aomine and Kuroko celebrate odd things and Seirin are left to gape in shock and confusion...
Relationships: Aomine Daiki & Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki & Kuroko Tetsuya & Tetsuya #2 | Nigou, Aomine Daiki & Tetsuya #2 | Nigou, Generation of Miracles & Generation of Miracles, Kuroko Tetsuya & Tetsuya #2 | Nigou
Series: ❦ 𝕂𝕟𝕊: 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝔽𝕒𝕞𝕚𝕝𝕪 ❦ [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021426
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61





	✧ Аռռɨѵɛяšаяч ✧

**Author's Note:**

> I was browsing Tumblr because I was bored. I found this:  
> https://mhm-thoughtfallxn.tumblr.com/post/181393996896/person-a-gives-something-super-expensive-and  
> .... And then THIS fic was born, because I am a proud, _platonic AoKuro_ trash.
> 
> Also, since we do not know the names of Aomine’s parents, I gave them names myself.

Aomine Daiki was laying on the roof, staring at the cloudless blue sky. He was in no mood to listen to his teacher drone on about numbers and equations, so he slipped out of the building even before class started and came to his usual sunbathing spot. The sun was shining and perfectly warm against his skin.

Aw man... even if it was perfect up here... it still wasn’t how it had been at Teikō. Sometimes, on special days, Tetsu would come up with him to the roof, ditch classes and they would do nothing but fool around. Those “special“ days included his — no their aniver—

His and Tetsu’s anniversary. _Their anniversary._

Aomine shot up into a sitting position, blue eyes wide. What month was it? What day?

Holy freaking shit! Had he forgotten their anniversary? ( _He had forgotten their anniversary!_ )

He scrambled to grab his phone and looked at the date, already panicked about the gift. He should get a gift for Tetsu — because damn them being on different teams and in different schools. They were still friends, _still_...

That was their special day... he finally managed to focus enough, to look at the screen of his phone, which showed the time and below it, in smaller numbers, the date. Phew, thank the kami. It was tomorrow.

And then, he slipped into a laying position again, enjoying the warm light....

... and he shot up again, breath stuck in his troath. _Shit!_ Their anniversary was tomorrow and he had no gift for Tetsu! Not even a clue, what to get him! He stood up and climbed down from his sunbathing spot, just as his phone rang. He stopped for a moment and answered.

_“Dai! Where are you? You hadn’t come for our first lesson and when I dropped in before school, your mother said you’d already left!”_

“Satsuki,“ he called in panic, “I need you to cover for me today. With the teachers and the team. I’ll turn up for classes and practice, no complaints, for the next month, in exchange. I swear on my magazine collection... and banana milk.”

_“Dai, you can’t just skip classes and practice, when you feel like it! Even if you get away with skipping practice, skipping classes is not...!”_

“SA-TSU-KI,“ he called sharper this time, as he took a sharp turn, leaving school grounds. Their anniversary was tomorrow and he had nothing for Tetsu. This was a crisis.

 _“What is it?“_ she fumed, _“I’ll have class soon and you should come as—”_

“For the kami’s sake, Satsuki, my anniversary with Tetsu is tomorrow! I have no clue what to get him! I need to buy something!”

There was a long period of silence.

 _“O-oh! I see. You’re such an idiot, Dai, forgetting your anniversary!“_ she said and he could _hear_ , as she rolled her eyes, as she sat down again, some other students making noise in the background.

“I hadn’t forgotten. It’s _tomorrow_ , after all,“ he insisted.

 _“You’ve **almost** forgotten,“_ she amended, voice sarcastic, _“Fine. I’ll cover for you today and tomorrow too, in practice. But you owe me popsicles for a week and you come to classes and practice for an entire month, without complaints and you’re doing what you’re supposed to be doing!“_ she instructed sharply, _“Deal?“_

“Deal, Satsuki,“ he grunted, “Just make sure no one notices...”

_“You’ll get my notes and I’ll deal with the teachers, too **and** I’ll keep Imayoshi-sempai and the team silent, okay?”_

Aomine beamed inwardly, “You’re awesome Satsuki!”

_“Good luck with gift hunting!“_

“Wait! Don’t you have any _ideas_?“ he asked desperately.

 _“No, I don’t. Besides, he’ll notice, if I helped you. Be **creative** , Dai. Good luck,”_ and then, she hung up.

Aomine grunted and shoved the phone into his pocket. Well, even if she didn’t give tips about gifts, Satsuki was awesome. She will after all, deal with his absence today and tomorrow. This was already more, than he probably had the right to ask in a week...

* * *

Aomine grunted in frustration, running a hand trough his hair. Their anniversary was tomorrow and he had no idea _what_ to get Tetsu and the shops would close in an hour. He’d spent the entire day wandering around the city, thinking about what he could buy — he _had_ money, so it wasn’t the issue. Considering that last year the Christmas gift exchange of the team had been cancelled due to issues, they all still had the pocket money they’d saved for it... and Aomine intended to use that money, or at least part of it, to get Tetsu’s gift now.

Besides, both of his parents had well-paying jobs and they’d cover at least part of the gift’s cost later, as long as he explained _why_ had he been uncharacteristically “extravagant“ during a shoping trip, when he should have been in school. (They’ll understand, he reasoned. Tetsu was like a second son to them and honestly, Aomine sometimes felt like his mother loved Tetsu more, than she loved him. Funnily enough, Tetsu always said the same about his own mother.) They weren’t fucking millionaires, like Akashi, but they did live very comfortably, just as it could be said about most ex-Teikō students. Teikō _was_ an elite school, after all.

The sky was getting dark and he was still nowhere with getting a gift. He sighed — if he stayed out any longer, his parents would be worried and he didn’t want that. So, he caught a bus and went a few stops before getting off and walking home.

He was still immersed in his thoughts, when he made it home, “Tadaima!”

He peaked into the kitchen and found his father half-asleep by the table, tie loose and clothes ruffled, while his mother was cooking something, which smelled delicious. Both of them looked up and his father attempted to gather himself and look more presentable (and failing miserably, but Aomine wasn’t going to tell him that).

“Hello, son.”

“Nice to see you, Daiki,“ his mother greeted, glancing at him, “You’ve been out with Satsuki-chan?“

Aomine grunted, “Not really. Satsuki was in a hurry, something about club duties and I left after classes,“ he murmured.

Not exactly true, but thanks to Satsuki, despite skipping more than it was okay, he wasn’t failing from anything and as long as he had no failing grade, the school — and kantoku,— will not notify his parents. (And even if his parents knew, what was going on, they didn’t say anything... not that he was surprised. Right after leaving Teikō, he’d ended up with a huge bout of depression over almost losing Tetsu to his— their— stupidity and even today, it had lasting effects and his parents and the teraphist knew as well. They didn’t push the matter too much, as long as he wasn’t failing or as long as he trained enough not to get injured on the court.)

His father hummed, “Something important came up, that you skipped practice? You love it...“

“ _Correction_ , Otō-san,“ he cut in, tone a mix of sadness irritation and boredom, “I love the _game_. When Tetsu, Akashi, Midorima, Kise or Murasakibara stand on the other side of the court and can challenge me. Others... are just boring. Besides, most of the time, the team’s more than qualified to deal with them without me.”

His parents shared a look and he walked to the frigde and grabbed a drink from it, popping it open, “I see... why have you been out then?“ his father asked.

His parents knew of the Teikō team’s reputation, knew that the six of them had been— were called _Kiseki no Sedai_. But they didn’t know anything beyond that. Only that they split up and barely ever spoke anyomre. Or at least, they assumed and Aomine hadn’t felt it necessary, to diffuse that assumption.

His father had played basketball as a child and sometimes, he went to the street court close to their house even these days, to meet up with old friends and relax. His parents had seen what he was capable of, even against adult, if he wanted. What they had never seen, was what the _six of them_ had been — were capable of now. _Together_.

“Looking for a gift for Tetsu... but I’ve no clue what to get him,“ he grunted, plopping into his seat by the table. His mother stopped for a moment, focusing on him, instead of the food.

“Gift? What for? It’s too early for his birthday...”

Aomine put the drink down and wandered over to get utensils and plates. Judging from the smell, the food was almost ready. “It’s in January,“ he reminded her absent-mindedly, “and it’s for our anniversary.”

“Are you dating Tetsuya without our knowldege?“

Aomien squacked, almost dropping the plates — thank the kami for his animal instincts and generally quick reaction time. “WHAT?! _Otō-san!_ Don’t say such things!”

His mother laughing, as she grabbed the pot with the food wasn’t helping.

He put the plates out, still fuming, “We’re both _straight_ , for your information and Tetsu’s really like a brother to me, so this suggestion is disgusting on _so many_ levels.”

“Then... what sort of anniversary is this, son?“ his mother asked, as they helped themselves to the food.

Aomine sighed, “The anniversary of us being friends, teammates. Or rather, the anniversary of our partnership on the court — our first ever match won, as Light and Shadow. That... Tetsu became a Phantom that day. Or so, he insists it started _then_ , not when he started training.”

“Kids and your odd riddles...“ his father said with a shake of his head. Aomine grunted, giving his parents an odd, confusued look and then rolled his eyes.

“But you split up and went to different schools,“ his mother pointed out, “You barely even speak to them and Tetsuya-kun...“ she trailed off.

Aomine snorted, “ _Once of Teikō is always of Teikō_ , Okā-san. Let them call us _Kiseki no Sedai_... or _Kaijū no Sedai_ it matters not, for they mean _a team_. **_We’re that team_** , no matter the colours we wear today,“ he huffed, “And that gift is due him for more than one reason. Besides, he won’t forget either and I don’t want to be the one, who has nothing to give.”

“Well? What is it he always wanted?“ his father asked, “Ask yourself that. What is it he always wanted and what are the things he likes.”

Aomine hummed and started eating again, whirling that question around in his head. What had Tetsu always wan—

Halfway trough his food, Aomine froze, when an idea popped into his mind. _Perfect._

He dropped his chopstics and jumped from the table, “Daiki!“ his father called, “Where are you going?“

“You just gave me the perfect idea, Otō-san! I’ll show Tetsu, that I still know him! He’s still _my_ Shadow, after all! Kagami’s Light’s too weak for him! I’ll get the perfect anniversary present! I’ll visit Tachibana-san a few streets down... or at least call her...“ and then the door slammed behind him.

Husband and wife shared an exasperated look and the woman groaned, “I swear... I never understood his riddles. Light and Shadow... And what’s always in Teikō?“ she shook her head, “What’s with our son, Daisuke?“

Aomine Daisuke glared at his wife, “Oh, you’re really in no position to ask me _that_ , Ayame. _Your_ mother was so damn fond of poetry and riddles, not mine! Daiki obviously inherited it from her.”

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya, Phantom Sixth of the _Kiseki no Sedai_ and the Shadow of Seirin was laying on the gym floor, half-dead. One of these days, he’ll kill his teammates — they just _had_ to piss of their coach and she made their weekend routine twice as hard, as punishment. (Hm, perhaps if he asked _extra nicely_ , Akashi-kun would lend his scissorst for a few days?)

He was so tired, that he didn’t even twitch, when the door to the gym slammed open — usually that meant that one of the latecomers had finally made it. However, today weren’t any latecomers, too afraid of their coach’s wrath.

_“Tetsu!”_

The nickname made him perk up. There were only two people, who called him _that_...

“Oi, _what_ are **_you_** doing here?“ Kagami-kun growled and Kuroko could already see the tiny red lightnings shooting across the place.

The Phantom sat up and indeed, there was his (ex-)Light and brother, slightly ruffled, but eyes glinting happily, with a massive, genuine grin on his face. The sort of grin Kuroko saw so, _so_ rarely...

Kuroko stood up, blinking, his mind muddled from exhaustion for a second, “Daiki? What are you doing here?“

(Behind him, Seirin hissed and shushed, asking themselves if he was _okay_ , because he’d just called someone _by their given name_ —something he never did, for all they knew. That of course, was not true, but Seirin didn’t know much about how the Kiseki’s dynamics worked, so he’ll ignore the whispers for now.)

Aomine hummed, sauntering closer as if he owned the place, “Are you really asking that? What day it is, Tetsu? You _never_ forget dates...”

Kuroko blinked and then smiled, “Ah of course. Our anniversary,“ he shook his head, “I thought you’d wait until I get home? I told Satsuki when I will be home...”

Aomine rolled his eyes, “It’s our _anniversary_ , Tetsu. _Our day._ I’m not gonna _wait_ for you to finish fooling around with _them_...” he made a flippant gesture at Seirin.

“Anniversary?“ Seirin choked, wide-eyed, their gazes sliding between Aomine and Kuroko and all of them paled several shades, because Kuroko had never said he swung _that_ way...

Kuroko hummed, “Wait a moment, will you, Dai? And please refrain from unnecessary bloodshed,“ he said, making a pointed gesture at Kagami, “and that goes for _you_ as well, Kagami-kun.”

Aomine hummed, “Don’t worry, Tetsu. I won’t ruin our day with blood, besides gutting someone is more the Captain’s style. I’d just break a few of his bones...“ he shrugged and grinned, as Kuroko’s eyes narrowed, “ _Chill_ , Tetsu. I’m not gonna ruin today. I’ll deal with him some other day.”

Kuroko sighed and nodded, “Good... I’ll be back in a moment, Dai.”

Seirin watched their Phanom slip out and threw some odd looks at the Tōō student, who in the meanwhile, shrugged off his backpack, which did odd movements. Some inched away from it, while others gave Aomine distrustful looks, but the dark-skinned teen didn’t give them any mind.

A few minutes later, Kuroko came back with a colourful gift bag, smiling. He sat on the ground and Aomine eyed him for a moment and then did the same. Both of them were aware of Seirin’s eyes on them, but neither of them cared too much — today was _theirs_ and nothing will change that.

Kuroko tugged the gift back towards the Tōō student, “Happy anniversary, Dai.”

Aomine blinked at the bag and then pulled it closer. In it was a big, brown box lacking any labelling. Aomine raised an eyebrow, but when Kuroko didn’t elborate, he opened it. Inside were a pair of black basketball shoes with red and blue accents.

Aomine picked up one and studied it and then he gaped, “T-Tetsu! LeBron James basket shoes? You... they cost a _fortune_!“

Kuroko hummed, “I know.”

Aomine swallowed hard and beamed, “You... you idiot. Not even my parents are willing to pay that much for shoes and you know, that we...”

“Hai, hai,“ the teal waved him off, “It didn’t take too much to convince Okā-san to help me out a bit, so I could buy this. Only the best for my brother. I know you wanted it since we were in Teikō... consider it a thank you for sticking up to me, when no one else believed I could ever learn well enough to play on the Third String, much less the First.”

Aomine shook his head, “You’re impossible, Tetsu.”

Aomine pulled out a small envelope from his pocket and Kuroko took it with a raised eyebrow. “Happy anniversary, Tetsu.”

Kuroko opened the envelope and found a greeting card. It was sky blue and it had large, ecorative black writing on it.

**You are AWFUL**

Kuroko twitched, eyes narrowing on Aomine angrily, who was snickering. The Phantom was already looking for a basketball, which he could hurl at the taller teen, when Aomine spoke again, “Flip it open, Tetsu.”

Kuroko grunted and did as Aomine said. Inside, the same decorative writing greeted him with Aomine’s messy one on the two corners. One corner had the date of their first-ever match in Teikō, while the other was today’s date.

The pre-printed writing on the card made Kuroko smile.

**You are AWESOME & WONDERFUL**

He laughed a little, “You... you’re an idiot. It’s so much like _you_ , that I should have expected a prank like this.”

Aomine shrugged, “When I noticed it, while wandering in the city, I just couldn’t resist. Hope you’re not angry...”

Kuroko shook his head, smiling, “It practically screams AOMINE DAIKI, so no, I can’t be angry...”

“But this is not all of it,“ Aomine grinned, pulling the back backpack he’d placed on the ground closer. It moved again, causing several people to raise their eyebrows again. Aomie undid the zip and gently tugged out...

... a black and white puppy, with huge, clear blue eyes. The puppy wagged its tail excitedly, as Aomine offered it. Kuroko’s eyes went very, _very_ wide.

“Da-Daiki... you...”

“You always said you wanted a puppy. And I know you like cute things... and this rascal here seemed to fit the category of both. Besides... see? He has the same eyes, as you. When I realised, I just couldn’t resist. Really, it looks like you. Like a mini, cute Tetsu 2...”

Kuroko gently reached out, taking the puppy from Aomine, as he rolled his eyes at the Power Forward, “You’re the impossible, not me. He’s wonderful. I... ah, my parents finally agreed to get me a dog and then you just come and give me one.”

“Actually, I texted your mom just last night and asked her if it was _okay_ , because I really had no other clue. She told me they were already jotting down places to go and look for a dog, but she’d cancelled it and told me it was fine.”

The puppy barked and licked Kuroko, causing the Shadow to chuckle, “Thank you, Dai,“ he said, as he shifted closer and hugged the other, “That’s the best anniversary present ever.”

“I could say the same about the shoes,“ the Power Forward returned, as he draped an arm around Kuroko.

_“Are you two dating or what?!”_

“KAGAMI!“ Seirin shriked, glaring at their Ace.

The redhead rolled his eyes, “Oi, don’t give me that face! You’re _all_ wondering the same thing!”

At that, both Aomine and Kuroko sprang apart. Kuroko’s eyes narrowed accusingly, while Aomine scowled, “Get your heads out of the gutter! We’re both straight and Tetsu’s like my brother! _My brother_ , damn it!”

“Indeed, we are like that,“ Kuroko returned frostily.

Seirin blanched and blinked, then shared a few looks. “Then... what’s this whole anniversary thing?“ Izuki asked.

Aomine scowled, “The anniversary of my and Tetsu’s first-ever match together, as Light and Shadow. The anniversary of Tetsu being promoted to First String.“

Seirin’s eyes widened at that, but before anything could be said, the puppy barked and Kagami shriked, jumping back a few feet. Aomine grunted, “What’s with him?“

“Kagami-kun’s afraid of dogs,“ Kuroko said, as he picked up his new pet.

Aomine laughed at that, “Your standards are dropping, Tetsu. He isn’t only weaker, than us, but also afraid of _puppies_?”

Kagami glared at Aomine, “I’ll show you who’s _weaker_! Kuroko... get that little monster away from here.”

Aomine’s eyes narrowed, “He’s not a monster, you baka. Just a fluffball, who happens to have the same eyes, as Tetsu,“ he glanced at the puppy and scratched his head, earning a lick in return.

Kuroko smiled, “He seems to like you, Dai. How about he visits from time to time, hm?”

Aomine grinned, “I wouldn’t mind. You can bring him, if we’re having a sleepover. Now how about a one-on-one? Then we’ll get food and shakes and we can watch a movie later...”

Kuroko smiled, as Aomine picked up both bags from the gym floor, “Sounds like a plan.”

The Tōō student grinned, throwing an arm around the Phantom’s shoulder, as they headed towards the gym door, conversing happily and occasionally scratching the cute dog, which now Kuroko owned.

Only several minutes after the two Miracles were gone, did Seirin snap out of their shock. “I thought the _Kiseki no Sedai_ split up and didn’t like each other anymore?“ Koganei asked.

“They had split up...“ Hyūga muttered, “but these two don’t seem like the people you’d categorise as _“don’t like each other“_ , so...”

They just stood there and stared, not understanding anything, while Aomine and Kuroko had a fun day together.

And from that day forth, Kuroko would always remember his first Light and brother, whenever he looked at _Nigō_.

**Author's Note:**

> And DONE!  
> As always, please leave comments and share your opinion! Comments make my world go round! ☺️


End file.
